Where They Went Wrong
by gonnalovetoday
Summary: We set the wrong course, and headed due north, that's where we went wrong. We were young and learning, steady hearts hate turning, that's where we went wrong.....Riku/Olette. Music based. The title and last song are by The Hush Sound.
1. He Wanted Her Back

"I wish I'd never broken up with her."

"Don't beat yourself up. It was mutual, remember? Cheer up Riku."

"No, if I hadn't been so stupid, it never would have happened."

"That was a while ago, Riku. It's been what, a year? Move on."

"Sorry Sora, but not all of us have perfect relationships."

The spiky headed brunette sighed. Riku and Olette had dated in their sophomore year of high school, and then broken up after graduation. Sora had never really understand why, but whenever he asked, Riku would mutter something about "Stupid changes…" They were now finishing their freshman year of college, and Riku hadn't dated anyone since her. They were home to Destiny Island, bringing back their things and getting ready for a relaxing summer.

Well, it was supposed to be relaxing.

The previous night, while at a bar, Riku and Sora found out from Kairi that Namine and Roxas had come into town, along with Olette. Kairi also told them that the other three were meeting them at the bar later. Riku sat frozen at the bar until Roxas, Namine and Olette entered. One look at her and he decided that he had only two options: 1. Ignore her and spend the night having fun with his friends, or 2. Get so drunk he would have to be carried home.

He chose option two.

Luckily for him though, by some chance, Olette didn't feel well, and went back to Kairi's house before she could see him get so plastered that he stood on top of the bar and sang "Spaceman" by The Killers.

Sora patted Riku on the back. "Well, she won't be here long. And she's staying at Kairi's house. You won't have to see her if you don't want to. But Riku, be happy. I don't think avoiding her will make it better." Sora walked away and left Riku alone on their couch with a cup of coffee and something to think about.

"It's getting bad, Kai. He doesn't want to do anything, because he thinks he'll see her. You saw him last night! And now he won't even move off of the couch." Sora said quietly into the phone.

"I know. And Olette isn't too great, either. She faked sick last night to avoid him, and she won't leave because she claims that she 'still feels bad'. And you know what else? She's using a photo strip of them that they took in that photo booth at the festival last year as her bookmark! And you know how much she reads! She sees that thing everyday, at least! She also still has his vest that he let her borrow last year at the festival. I'm worried about her." Kairi said,

"Well, the most we can do is get them outside. They need to work it out themselves."

"You're right. I'll take Olette to the beach, or shopping, if you could just get Riku to go somewhere.

"I think I can do that. See ya, Kai. Love you."

"I love you, too. Bye." Kairi hung up the phone, and went to wake up Olette, who had claimed not to be feeling well. She burst in, and found Olette reading in her bed. "Get up. I know that you're feeling fine. Now, we're going out, because you are NOT going to sulk around here all summer. We're going to go out and do something."

Instead of protesting, and arguing that she really _was _sick, Olette merely mumbled "Fine." And threw the covers off her bed. "But I'm going for a jog first." Kairi took her cue and left the room, so Olette could change.

_Well _that_ was easier than I thought… _Kairi thought as she grabbed her essentials: swimsuit, sunscreen, towel, flip-flops, and money. She made coffee as Olette came out wearing orange jogging shorts, her normal tank top, and no shoes. Her hair was up in a ponytail, which made her normally messy brown hair look sleek. She had an iPod strapped to her arm, and a water bottle in her hand.

"I'll be back in half-an-hour." Olette said, making for the door.

"Fine, but you're not allowed to be too tired to go when you get back. We're going to beach whether you like it or not!" Kairi shouted after her.

Olette began running the second her feet hit pavement. She had taken up running after she and Riku had broken up. There was something about the rhythm of her feet hitting pavement that relaxed Olette. That, paired with the beat of the song she was listening to, "Point/Counterpoint" by Streetlight Manifesto, propelled Olette to run especially hard this morning. It was just her bare feet and the nearly empty streets of Destiny Island.

Meanwhile, Sora had just managed to kick Riku out of their house, and he was making his way to the bookstore. _She's not going to be there. _He told himself. _Why are you even going? Turn back, stupid. She's going to avoid you as much as she can. Stop putting yourself through this! What are you going to say to her if she's there, anyway? TURN BACK! _He couldn't stop. He kept walking to the bookstore.

He walked in and browsed among some other people who were looking around at 9:00 am on a Saturday morning. He picked up a book on the shelf. _Hmm… 'We Are Quiet, We Are Loud'. Olette loved this book. Maybe I'll finally get around to reading it. _ He thought. He remembered that it was a compilation of short stories and poems about nearly everything.

He took the book up to the gum-chewing, bored girl behind the counter.

"Do you want a bag for that?" She asked as she popped her gum.

"Nah, it's small. I'll carry it in-hand."

Just as he stepped out the door, he walked into someone who was walking in. They both fell, and the book slipped out of his hands.

"Ouch." He said, getting up. He had landed pretty hard on his back. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing his book with one hand and offering her the other.

"Well, to be fair, I was runing pretty fast. Probably too fast to be running towards a door, but I'll live. Are you okay?" She asked, still looking at the ground. She grabbed Riku's hand and levered herself up with it.

"I'm fine. And so is my book, so no harm done." The stranger seemed farmiliar… that shade of brown hair, that voice…. She looked up into his face and smiled. Her green eyes lit up her face, and then realization sweeped over her. Her smile disappeared and was replaced by blush.

Riku's face was the same, but wide-eyed, jaw dropping, shock.

They stayed frozen for a moment, neither knowing what to do or what to say.

Finally, Olette, did the most logical thing to do.

She ran away.

The beat of "Bounce" by The Cab was pounding into her eardrums as she sprinted to Kairi's house.

Watching her run away, bare feet digging into the pavement, body gaing speed, Riku couldn't help but think, _There's no way I'm over her. I need her back._


	2. And Yet She Ran Away

Riku was back, yet again, the way he was right after the breakup.

The wounds were as fresh as they were that day.

Even "Tearing Up the Oxygen" followed by "Parade of Punk Rock T-Shirts" by Maritime were playing in the background.

Sora walked in with Roxas and groaned. _Crap! They saw each other!_

Roxas, being more blunt, asked, "So how's Olette doing?"

Riku buried his face in a throw pillow on the couch. "She's fine." He grumbled through the pillow. "Fine. Beautiful. Perfect. Take your pick." He lifted up his head and added, "Oh, and she ran away from me."

Olette opened the door to Kairi's house and collapsed on the floor. Namine and Kairi were sitting on the couch, waiting for her to come back, but sprung into action when they saw her. Her water bottle was drained, and her iPod was playing "Goodnight and Go" by Imogen Heap.

Namine sighed. Kairi groaned.

"They saw each other." The two said in unison.

Kairi ran to her kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and a wet towel for Olette, while Namine stayed with her.

"Olette, what happened??" She asked.

Kairi handed her the glass of water, and she took a sip. "Riku.. Bookstore… Ran away." She managed to get out between breaths.

Olette motioned for Kairi and Namine to help her up. They each took an arm, and helped her to the couch, where they sat on either side of her while she finished her water. After her breath came back, she told Namine and Kairi what happened, and how she ran away after she saw Riku.

After she finished, Namine patted her on the back. "It's okay, Olette. Better to get this out of your system sooner, rather than later.

"That's the thing…" Olette said. "I don't think he'll ever be out of my system."

"I need to get her back." Riku said, after he told Roxas and Sora what happened, and even showed them the book.

"Riku! I knew it! I knew you never fully got over her."

"News flash, Sora, he never got over her at ALL." Roxas said. "If it's any help, she never got over you, either. I know for a fact that she was asked out many times over the past year, and has always turned them down. When I ask her about it, she always comes up with a lame excuse."

"Hey, just like Riku!" Sora said.

"Thanks a lot, Sora. So, what should I do?" Riku asked.

"Well, you could try to get to know her again and then win her back, but since you're both too stubborn for that, I suggest something more creative. With all of those books she's read, she's really a hopeless romantic." Roxas said.

"And don't forget how much she loves music!" Sora added.

"That gives me an idea…" Riku said, getting up. He walked to his room began to flip through the play list on his iPod titled, "Songs that remind me of Olette"

Olette spent the rest of the day inside, watching movies with Kairi and Namine.

At around ten, after Kairi had fallen asleep sprawled across Namine and Olette's laps, and after they had moved her to her bed, Olette went to her room to sleep. Instead, she began to aimlessly search the internet.

She started listening to "Jizz In My Pants" by The Lonely Island to get her mind off of Riku. She was nearly asleep at the keyboard when she heard a small "Thump!" come from near her window. It was followed by more small thumps, like pebbles on glass.

She opened the window to the dark ocean. Kairi's house was right on the water, and she could just climb down the series that snaked up the house and be on beach if she wanted to.

Another pebble hit her in the forehead. "Ouch." She murmured, rubbing where it had made contact with her skin.

Suddenly, she heard a guitar start to strum. She looked down, and saw a hint of silver in the darkness.

A voice began to sing off key.

"_My heart has lost its wind now,_

_Broken like a dead sail._

_My love has drifted out to sea._

_My body has been claimed,_

_Soul has been shipped away._

_Can't feel the sand between my toes._

_We set the wrong course and headed due north,_

_That's where we went wrong._

_We were young and learning steady hearts hate turning._

_That's where we went wrong."_

Olette felt her eyes well with tears. _He still cares. _ She thought to herself.

The guitar continued to strum, and the voice continued to sing.

"_My will to fight has been flushed,_

_Seized like blank babies faces._

_The water line begins to rise._

_Let the tide swallow me whole,_

_Like morning light in windows._

_Let that dark water take me home._

_We set the wrong course and headed due north,_

_That's where we went wrong._

_We were young and learning steady hearts hate turning._

_That's where we went wrong."_

At the end of the chorus, while the guitar kept going, he yelled, "Come on, Olette. I know you know what part comes next!"

"_Hey, come back to me."_ She said softly.

"Louder!" He yelled.

_"Hey, come back to me!"_ She yelled out the window.

_"Hey, come back to me!"_ He sang, still off key.

_"Hey, come back to me!"_ She repeated.

_"Baby come back to me!_" He yelled.

"_We set the wrong course and headed due north,_

_That's where we went wrong._

_We were young and learning steady hearts hate turning._

_That's where we went wrong." _ They sang in unison.

Riku dropped his guitar as Olette climbed down the vines and into his arms. He was in tears, and he kissed her cheek to make her feel better.

She held tight to him, to make sure he wouldn't leave her. "Riku?" She said, looking into his aquamarine eyes, still shining, even in the dark.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Sure." He said, grinning like Sora.

"You're completely tone-deaf when it comes to singing." She said, giggling and holding him closer.

He chuckled. "Well, you can do the singing and I'll play the guitar." He bent his neck down to kiss her. She tasted salty from her tears, but her mouth was a soft and warm as he remembered.

"Olette, I promise I'll never leave you again." Riku said, drawing her even closer. And he meant it.

**A/N:** Done! It was originally going to be a one-shot, but I wanted to do so much, I made it two parts. I still kept it pretty simple, though. All of the bands and songs mentioned are either my favorites, or songs that I thought Riku and Olette would listen to. Yes, I realize that I left some of the "Hey, come back to me" verses out of the song, but I thought that they were pretty pointless in this context. That explains that. Comments are amazingly appreciated! Thanks for reading! -GLT


End file.
